


Can I, Daddy?

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: daddy issues? or Daddy Issues (; [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hux, M/M, artboy!Kylo, bdsm relationship, consensual kink play, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Kylo asks for something. Hux asks for something in return.





	Can I, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

     Hux felt the hovering before anything else. He looked up from his laptop to see Ren standing above him. “What can I help you with, Kylo?” Without saying anything, Kylo held out a printed sheet of paper. Hux took it to see an advertisement for some type of portable tablet. “Kylo,” Hux answered calmly, “You already have an iPad. I gave it to you on your birthday. You don’t need this.”

     “Yes, I do, Daddy.” Ren argued. Hux could clearly see what kind of conversation this was going to turn into. “This isn’t a regular iPad, it’s a drawing tablet so I can sketch and edit my stuff on the computer.”

     “And why can’t you use paper?” Hux challenged.

     “Paper is fine for the little stuff or for working out logistics, but if I want an actual website and I want to sell stuff, i’m going to need to be able to put it on the computer and make sure it still looks good. The resolution always ruins my lines and colors when I try to scan it in. I need an online portfolio, Daddy. ”

     Hux had to admit, it sounded like a good argument, but he also didn’t know too much about art so he didn’t know if Ren was pulling one over on him. He set the sheet of paper down on the corner of his desk, “I’ll think about it.”

     Ren sighed, “I know what that means.”

     “It means, I’ll think about it.” Hux tilted his head to the side as he stared at his work and tried not to smile.

     “No. It means no.” Ren groaned.

     “Kylo, don’t pout or you won’t get anything.” Hux tried to stop what he knew was coming.

     “Daddy.” The whine was legendary and made Hux’s inside twist uncomfortably. He hated it when his little boy was unhappy. But he couldn’t cave or else Ren would know how uncomfortable it made him and use it to get everything he wanted. His little boy was a brat that way, but Hux wouldn’t have him any differently.

     “Kylo.” Hux finally turned, giving him his full attention. “Is this something you really want?”

     Kylo’s eyes flashed as he heard the words. They both knew where this was going and even Hux could tell that Ren wanted it as well. “Yes, Sir. I’ll do anything for it.”

     Hux slid his chair back and dropped his hands to his laps. “Anything?”

     Kylo nodded greedily and dropped to his knees in front of the chair. He rested his folded arms across Hux’s knees. “Anything, Daddy. I can make you feel good?” His eyes dropped to Hux’s jeans and then back up. “I love making you feel good, and you know i’m good at it.”

     Hux reached out a hand to smooth back a piece of black hair, “You are quite good at using your mouth.”

     “Can I, Daddy? Can I make you feel good? You’ve been working for so long now and I know you need a break.” Ren’s hands moved then to tug at the waist of Hux’s pants. He let one hand drift down Hux’s thigh, grazing over his quickly hardening cock. His eyes were wide with supposed innocence and lust as he unbuckled Hux’s pants. “Lean back, Daddy.” He smiled, “Let me take care of you for once.”

     Hux chuckled lightly but moved back as Kylo asked to lean against the back of his chair. He appraised Kylo as he moved with dilated eyes, anticipating the pleasure his little boy was about to give him. He almost, _almost,_ moaned when he felt the first sweet embrace of Kylo’s mouth on his cock, quite hard now. But Kylo needed to work for his moans, and it was very apparent that he knew that.

     His jaw opened up to accept every inch Hux fed him and soon he was bent over his lap, his head bobbing, and his throat wrapping around Hux’s length. Kylo was skilled and Hux didn’t presume that he was the one that had taught Kylo how to take cock as greedily and perfectly as he did. He didn’t tell Kylo to use his tongue to brush at the underside of him as he pulled off. He didn’t tell Kylo to spend seconds sucking at only the tip, which practically drove Hux wild with need. He didn’t tell Kylo to look up at him in that sinful manner, with his eyes wide and wet with unshed tears and thick lashes. He gasped as his cock hit the back of Ren’s throat, and Ren moaned in approval.

     It wasn’t long after that,  a few more strokes of Ren’s beautiful mouth, a tight grip in Ren’s hair. He was breathing heavily, jeans uncomfortably itching his ankles, and Ren slid a slow hand up and rested his wrist on Hux’s knee, palm facing him and fingers spread. Hux knew immediately what he wanted, and released the grip on his chair to slid his fingers between Ren’s. Ren moaned his appreciation at the simple gesture and in the end, that’s what dragged Hux over the edge. His little boy thanking him for holding his hand as he gave him a blowjob.

     Hux came with a gentle shout that devolved into a low moan. Ren milked him for all he was worth, sliding his lips along his oversensitive cock to catch every last drop. When he was finished, he made a clear point of looking up at Hux before swallowing. 

     Hux gave a rough laugh and roll of his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. He chuckled breathlessly, “Good boy.” Ren beamed and tucked him back into his pants.

     “Thank you, Daddy.” He stayed there on his knees though, looking up at Hux with expectancy in his eyes.

     It took Hux a second, but when he finally understood, he rolled his eyes affectionally again. But nonetheless, he nodded, “Yes, baby boy, you can have your new tablet.”

     If possible, Ren’s smile brightened, “Thanks Daddy.” He sprung up off his knees, something Hux hadn’t been able to do that quickly in a couple of years, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before walking away.

     “Oh fuck.” Hux sighed and let his head drop back against the chair. His hand idly reached for the sheet of paper Ren had brought him earlier, “How much does this fucking thing cost anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any requests or just wanna chat, hit me up on tumblr
> 
> @foryoursakegeneral


End file.
